Random-ing
by Candyroll
Summary: Cuma berisi drabble yang mengisahkan tentang kegiatan segelintir karakter. Mind to RnR?


**Random-ing**

June 27, 2017

 _By Candyroll, Character(s) by Natsume_

* * *

 **[1]**

Cliff heran. Ini tanggal 14 Winter. Ok, seharusnya laki-laki memberi coklat pada wanita idamannya. Ia tahu kok.

Tapi yang mengherankan itu—

"Coklat? Untukku?"

—Gray bangun pagi-pagi buta, menunggu di depan kamar, dan menyodorkan coklat padanya.

Rada bingung, memang. Niatnya, sih, Cliff mau membawa Gray ke Trent, siapa tahu ternyata Gray punya kecacatan dalam matanya karena tidak bisa membedakan laki-laki dan perempuan dan butuh pengobatan segera.

"Ya! Kau pikir apalagi?" Gray berkacak pinggang. Wah, Cliff memang harus membawanya ke dokter jagoan Kota Mineral.

"Kau sakit mata?"

"Ha?" Gray lemot. Cliff buang nafas. Antara lega dan makin resah. Kalau Jack tidak sakit mata, lantas apa ini? Penghinaan pada dirinya?

Waduh, Cliff langsung dendam sepihak pada Gray. Oke, dia tahu dia berambut panjang, tapi tak seharusnya Gray menganggapnya perempuan, 'kan?

"Dalam ajang apa?"

"Kau masih bertanya?"—Ya Tuhan! Cliff benar-benar _clueless_ dan Gray malah berkata demikian.

Cliff buang nafas. "Sebaiknya kau berikan pada Mary daripada pada—"

"Aku sudah menyiapkan untukknya."

"—Lha terus untuk apa kau memberiku?"

"Kau tidak mau?"

Lama-lama Cliff kesal juga.

Dia mau, sih.

Coklat gratis, bung. Siapa yang tidak mau?

Tapi ya, dia kan, tidak seharusnya menerima coklat itu. Pada hari ini pula.

"Mau."

"Ya sudah, terima." Gray menautkan kedua alisnya, mulai kesal juga. "Bukti persahabatan kita. Aku menyiapkan untuk Kai juga."

"Oh." Cliff akhirnya paham. Dia menerima coklat secara sukarela. "Terima kasih, meski kau salah tanggal, bos."

"Ya bodo."

Untung Cliff dapat coklat gratis, kalau tidak, Cliff pastikan Gray akan bekerja hari itu dengan luka lebam di pipi.

* * *

 **[2]**

Masih di hari yang sama, ketika Cliff turun dari tangga Inn, Ann datang menghampirinya.

Cliff bahagia—kode keras kalau dia bakal dapat coklat gratis lagi.

"Cliff!" panggil Ann. "Ini, untukmu."

Coklat berbentuk hati diserahterimakan.

Cliff menyengir kuda. "Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama."

Lalu hening.

Beneran hening.

Cliff terlalu bahagia dapat 2 coklat gratis.

Sementara Ann bingung mau bicara apa lagi. Tapi akhirnya bersuara juga. "Kau tahu untuk apa coklat itu?"

"Coklat persahabatan, 'kan?" Padahal dalam hati, Cliff ingin berucap 'bohong, aku tahu ini coklat gratis hehe'.

Ann beku di tempat. Parah. Cliff tak menangkap kodenya.

Namun sedetik kemudian ia maklum. Ya, ini 'kan dimana laki-laki memberi coklat pada perempuan, bukan sebaliknya.

Au ah.

Terserah.

Ann mati kutu.

* * *

 **[3]**

Suatu hari, Jack entah kenapa jadi penasaran apa yang ada dibalik topi UMA kesayangan Gray. Setelah bekerja, ia benar-benar melamunkan hal itu seharian. Tidak berfaedah, memang, tapi cukup menarik, benar?

Berbagai spekulasi muncul di otaknya, mulai dari yang paling waras sampai _geblek unlimited_. Mungkin Gray tidak kuat panas? Atau ternyata rambutnya pirang sebelah—seperti dia kehabisan cat untuk mewarnai rambutnya menjadi pirang? Ah, tapi rambut Gray memang murni pirang dari bundanya. Lalu apa? Ada luka besar yang bersemayam disana? Sialan. Jack kepo akut.

Akhirnya dia menghampiri Kai. Secara, kan dia sahabat sehidup-semati-sekamar-senasib-sepenanggungan Gray. Ya sudah pasti, Kai tahu apa alasan yang membuat Jack uring-uringan seharian penuh.

"Kai."

"Yo, Jack." Kai menyapa dari balik kasir begitu Jack duduk di salah satu bangku dan memesan es krim.

"Ada apa? Tumben datang sore. Biasanya rada malem."

"Suka-suka dong," Jack membalas cuek. Mood-nya rada buruk akibat penyakit keponya, dan dia sedang tak mau menanggapi keusilan Kai.

Tapi maaf saja, menyadari Jack sedang terpuruk, Kai justru menyeringai dalam hati dan sudah menyiapkan keisengannya.

Hoho.

"Kau tahu, apa yang ada dibalik topi Gray?" tiba-tiba Jack bertanya, membuat Kai mesti kedip dua kali untuk mencerna pertanyaan yang _sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat_ tidak penting itu.

"Apa?" Kai membeo, takut-takut salah dengar karena kotoran telinga yang terlalu menumpuk.

"Aih." Jack cemberut. "Ku tanya, kenapa Gray selalu pakai topi?"

Kai meng-oh.

"Kau tidak tahu? Gray punya rambut setengah botak."

Jawaban datar, dengan ekspresi polos yang disambut dengan gebrakan meja dan suara tidak percaya.

"APA?!"

Kaki melangkah cepat, uang dibayar tanpa es krim dimakan, Jack langsung menuju Inn tanpa ragu, berniat memastikan seonggok fakta mengejutkan.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai Kai menatap dari balik jendela—aksi kejar-kejaran yang dilakoni oleh Gray dan Jack.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"BIARKAN AKU MELEPAS TOPIMU!"

Kai ngakak. Namun resah di sisi yang lain.

Kalau sudah begini, dia tidak bisa bilang kalau dia bohong, 'kan?

FINN

A/N : nyampah dulu di fandom yang sepi ini hehehehhehe. Ide terinspirasi dari salah satu fic dan salah satu anime. Sekian, terimakasih.


End file.
